


Sound of Raindrops

by CreemCheese



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreemCheese/pseuds/CreemCheese
Summary: “Say, Mittermeyer, would you let me become one part of your happiness?”





	Sound of Raindrops

A brand new day welcomed by a rainy weather, it was only the start of another morning like any other.  
The sound of the raindrops hitting the floor started to bother the man’s sleep. The rain wasn't particularly strong, but as morning arrived, waking up did as well.  
Reuenthal wasn't someone you could describe as a morning person, the monotony they always brought wasn't something he enjoyed. A part of the day full of nothing.  
Having just opened his eyes, he lifted up his arm, almost as if reaching for something. After a brief suspire full of lethargy, he proceeded to leave the bed, marking the beginning of his own day. 

On his way to his current workplace, a vague thought crossed his mind. 

“If they were with that person, mornings could surely become enjoyable”. 

Currently not assigned to any in-fleet duty, most of his duties at work consisted of paperwork and other similar activities. It wasn't meaningful, nor fulfilling.  
Deep inside, he probably holded a yearning to do more, to be something more, still, his lack of influence would've made it all aimless. Hard work can never defeat status, that was just the kind of world he happened to live in.  
His name had always concerned him, as it somehow served as a reminder of this mindset. “Oskar Von Reuenthal”, that trivial and empty Von was something he could never erase, no matter what. 

Having just arrived at his workstation, he looked at the sky, wondering if he could spend yet another day by that person’s side. 

After some morning formalities, he began working in the documents he had been appointed to complete. The duty itself didn't represent a difficulty for him, if something, it was an activity filled with nothing but boredom. 

After some time, loneliness started to become notorious, he had arrived a little earlier that day, which was most likely the motive of his lack of company. Being used to the feeling, he quickly went back to concentrate in his work, which, for the time being, only served as a distractor.  
Before noticing, he was already immersed in his responsibility. The only thing bothering him at that moment was what he saw as an unimportant idea of his.

“I wonder if I arrived too early…?” 

Short after his concerned thought, a familiar voice was heard from behind. It was a voice Reuenthal would certainly recognize under any kind of circumstance. 

“Ah, there you are” Said the owner of the voice, who then proceeded to approach him in the middle of his work. 

“Good morning, Reuenthal!” 

A little smile appeared in the man's face, who then answered him in a gentle tone.

“Good morning, Mittermeyer”

“...Paperwork again?”

Reuenthal noded in response to his friend's observation, who was also carrying a pile of documents similar to his’. 

“So you too, huh” 

“Well, there's not much to do around here anyways”

Mittermeyer went ahead and sat besides his partner, who looked pleased thanks to his arrival.  
After looking closely, Reuenthal noticed the blonde's hair, as well as his clothes, were a little wet. It was still rainy outside, so that was probably the reason.  
Driven by his concern, Reuenthal put his hand on Mittermeyer’s head, who didn't looked bothered by his actions, but had more of a curious expression in his face. 

“Ah, I slept more than indeed, so I forgot to take an umbrella with me in the middle of the rush” 

As he continued to play with his companion’s hair, Reuenthal couldn't help but let out a brief laugh after hearing his companion's story.  
Mittermeyer didn't said a word, but cracked a smile while looking at his friend. Seeing Reuenthal laugh wasn't a common sight, he was used to his smile, but the sound of his laughter was something he only had the chance of witnessing a couple of times. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you can even smile when I'm not around”

“If I said yes, would you be able to believe me?”

“...I could try to” 

Reuenthal had asked the same thing to himself multiple times before, but he always got to the same conclusion.

“Without you, I don't think I could ever understand the concept of happiness” 

Those were his thoughts, but he decided to keep them to himself, at least for now. 

Saying good morning to each other, doing the paperwork together, it had practically became part of the routine for both men. Still, it wasn't something that bothered any of them, as they cherished every moment they spent in unison.  
Every morning they spent sitting beside the other, every small talk to distract themselves from the paperwork, every evening they spent together in a nearby bar, it was something they surely wouldn't change for anything else.

As time passed, the amount of work did nothing but get reduced, but the rain didn't seemed to stop. Mittermeyer seemed bothered by this, as he probably just didn't wanted to go through the same situation he did in the morning. Nevertheless, he didn't allowed his trivial worries to trouble him a lot, and focused in finishing the work in front of him. Desk work wasn't one of his favorites task, he found it bored, just like Reuenthal did. 

Reuenthal was the first one to finish the work, as he had arrived earlier, but he was also better at desk duties than what his friend was.

“Oh, finished already? You can go ahead and leave if you want”

Before saying a word, Reuenthal reached for the documents in front of his friend and started helping in the work.

“Paperwork has never been an strong point of yours, has it?”

“...Sorry”

Unexpectedly, Reuenthal’s expression changed into a smile before answering. 

“There's no need to apologize, but you can buy me a drink next time if you wan't” 

“Roger” 

Mittermeyer’s answer was accompanied by a smile, in response to the one the man beside him had given him before. 

Finishing the remaining work didn't took them long, their teamwork was something they took pride in.

“Thanks for helping me, Reuenthal”

“Don't mention it, it was nothing”

Getting ready to leave, they both noticed the rain was still falling. 

“...Should we wait here until it stops?”

Mittermeyer seemed to be surprised by the remark, but decided to ignore his concern, as he knew his friend's intention very well. 

“Well, it's still early, so it's fine as long as you want to” 

“I can leave if you want me to”

Mittermeyer grabbed Reuenthal by his sleeve in response. 

“Who said I wanted you to leave?”

Taking advantage of the blonde's actions, he grasped his hand and lifted it up to his lips, only so he could kiss it gently.

“Is it okay if I keep you to myself for just a little longer”

“Greedy…”

When sitting side by side, Mittermeyer always enjoyed resting his head on Reuenthal’s shoulder, but he was certain it was something both of them liked.  
The sound of raindrops and the sunset started making time and their surroundings look irrelevant.

Reuenthal put his arm around his companion in order to bring him closer to him. Those moments who only belonged to the two of them, those were definitely the ones he cherished the most. 

“Say, Mittermeyer, would you let me become one part of your happiness?” 

“You're already part of it, though”

Just before answering, Reuenthal’s smile turned into one filled with comfort.

“Then, would you let me become all of it…?”

**Author's Note:**

> some pre-reinhard mitaroi i wrote for a friend i don't know a single thing hhhhhhhh


End file.
